Cursed Love
by misaki-chan-usui
Summary: Misaki finds herself fighting for her life when an evil spirit discovers she's in a relationship with Usui and decides to curse her. Each time she gets closer to Usui, bad things happen to her... What will they do? Please REVIEW! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second fanfic, so still take it easy on me. ****You have to read the summary first! It'll explain a few things!**** I'm making an attempt to continue that KWMS fandom thing. Sorry if you'll find the characters OOC. Hey guys, remember, when it's in italics it's usually Misaki thinking/talking to herself. Enjoy!**

Last night...

_Deep in her slumber, it was impossible for Misaki to notice a spirit floating towards her. It snickered nastily as it whispered a chant, which allowed it to enter Misaki's body. "Sweet dreams, Misaki."_

The rays of the morning sun flooded Misaki's room as she slowly awakened. She yawned and lazily glanced at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened in shock at the blinking numbers.

"AGH! I'm going to get late!"

She threw her blanket off and bolted into the bathroom. Without bothering to brush her hair, she then sped into the kitchen, where she found a note beside her lunch bag.

_Onee chan, Ma and I left you some breakfast in the bottom right of the fridge. You take a long time in your bathroom. But take your time._

_Love,_

_Suzuna and Ma_

Misaki searched for her breakfast and gulped it down quickly. She snatched her lunch, swung the door open, and shut it loudly.

She flipped open her cell phone and cursed under her breath after seeing the amount of time she had left to get to get to school on time.

"I've never overslept before, but I have ten minutes to get there anyway."

_A female president of a former all-boy school should never be late! What those idiotic boys threatened to do something to the girls?_

She sprinted towards Seika High School until it finally came into her view.

She spotted Sakura and Shizuko waiting for her near the front doors. Sakura waved her hand in the air, her twin ponytails bouncing.

"Misaki-chan! Over here!"

Misaki smiled and walked towards them. As she got closer, Sakura's cheerful face was immediately splotched with concern.

"Misaki-chan, are you okay? You look really pale! Did you run really fast? You have ten minutes still!" She asked.

Truthfully, she was feeling sort of dizzy. She had an odd feeling in her body, and it was pretty abnormal."

"…Need water, Misaki-san?" Was all Misaki heard before she winced from the pain that shot through her. She bent down and wrapped her arms around the middle of her body. She fell on her knees and she began to have difficulty breathing. Shizuko and Sakura tried getting their friend up, but Misaki was too weak.

"Sakura, go get help!" Shizuko commanded, but Sakura's face transformed into a crying chibi. "Now! Are you going to just stand there? Go! Misaki-san needs help!" She ran away, still crying like a kindergarten girl who was pushed off a swing. After a few moments, Misaki began coughing harshly, and she covered her mouth. There were small dots of red on her palms.

_Blood? What is happening to me?_ She asked herself.

She looked up and saw Usui trailing after Sakura. Shizuko glared at the brown head but began ordering Usui. He just shrugged off her demands and approached Misaki, whose chin was touching her chest. She was embarrassed to be "pampered" in such a way, but there was no helping it; she was too weak.

"Kaichou…." Usui said, interrupting her thoughts. He kneeled down and lifted her chin up. She blushed and was about to comment him about his appearance, but she felt someone squeeze her hand. "Everything is going to be alright, _Kaichou…._" He whispered in her ear.

"What a, what a perverted outer space alien you are….. Usui…" She muttered, letting her head drop onto Usui's shoulder. However, after a few seconds, she winced again, feeling the same, familiar pain. She felt as if she was being torn apart, and she was forced to separate from Usui to (try to) numb the ache. It slowly

subsided, but Misaki started breathing deeply and everything around her was being enveloped into darkness.

"Misaki-san! Please stay with us! Misaki!"

"Misa-chan! Miisssaaa-chaaan! Waaaaah! Don't go to sleep! Waah!"

"Ayuzawa…..Ayuzawa...Ayu…..zawa."

She heard her friends' pleads and strained to stay awake, but it felt like someone or something inside her was shutting down her body. Last thing she saw was Usui, and the world went black.

**Aahh... I'm done! Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue it? I'm not desperate or anything, but I'll continue if I get 5 reviews! LOL! IT's ALOT! Hurry and review... Or I won't update soon... *_***

**Freaky huh? O_o, misaki-chan-usui**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am satisfied! LOL! Thank you everyone who told me I should continue this; it truly warms my heart! (Yes, you guys needed to know that). Hey, feel free to give me any suggestions or something to do with the story. Like about the flow of it, or the story itself…. Don't worry. ^.^ I accept everything. ****Hehe, to all of those people with the questions… IDK! LOL! I've thought about and I know how it ends… But I'm not sure how to show their love-dovey- ness. But Misaki-chan doesn't know about her curse so….Well, enjoy.**

**Remember: Slanted Font, Misaki thinking or talking to herself. I'll lable it if someone else is thinking to themself. Thank you!**

Misaki woke up with a start. She was in a very bright place, and she had to squint to look around her. She tried sitting up, but something tugged at her arm. She nearly fainted again at the size of the needle they stuck into her arm.

_Is it even supposed to be that long AND big? _She asked herself.

"Onee-chan. Stop looking so bummed out. You just fell asleep at school right?" Suzuna said, walking in. Misaki was tongue-tied and couldn't think of an excuse.

_I guess they didn't tell Ma and Suzuna….. _She smiled warmly and said,

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Sorry if I took so long, I went around the corner and saw that they were having a raffle ticket contest, so I decided to join. I won and got some mochi balls. Here, have some. Oh, and I saw Shintani-san and then he saw the treats, so I had no choice but to give him some. The old man 2 blocks away was selling rice so I….." Suzuna's ongoing monotone voice faded away as Misaki thought deeply of her situation.

_Why am I here anyway? What happened to me? Why am I in such pain right now?_

"…And here's Usui's letter." This caught her ear and her head snapped up. Suzuna flinched, much to Misaki's surprise, and handed her the letter.

"Don't get too excited, onee-chan." She mumbled.

Misaki, in return, ripped open the envelope immediately and started reading it.

_Ayuzawa,_

_Seems like I couldn't make it right? I hope my favorite Kaichou is doing okay. I'm so sad. Will you make me those rabbit ear apples? I like those things. They're sweet, like Misa-chan._

_Bye,_

_Gordon __**Usui **__Smith __**Takumi**_

Misaki fumed and she shoved the card back into its envelope. She was blushing and she was sure Suzuna would see it. But when she looked up, she was no longer there.

"S-suzuna? Where, where did you go?" She asked the empty room.

Then her mind turned to Usui.

_That guy is so weird…. What did I call it? Ah, yes. He's a perverted outer space alien. Why is he messing up his name? What's a Gordon anyway? That stupid half-English, no good kid. Who does he think he is? Messing around with MY vocabulary! I'll find out!_

But as Misaki said these words, she realized she wasn't that mad nowadays. As if she got used to Usui's behavior. She tensed up when her arm that had a needle stuck to it started to burn and ache.

"Dang. What the heck was that?" She muttered angrily as she lay down again. The hospital bed was warm and fluffy, and after a few minutes she was asleep.

"Ayuzawa-san. Hmph, now that you are weak…. You will fall helplessly into _my _hands."

_Meanwhile….._

Misaki's accident had the whole school buzzing about it, and it also left the boys with more chances to goof around and mess with the girls. Sakura suggested that Kanou should be the substitute president for the day, and he reluctantly agreed.

"Kaichou is not here today; s-so I will be here to … Replace her." He announced to the whole high school, quite nervously. But a small portion of boys from the freshman section started clapping, which started all of the boys whooping and clapping. Some girls were starting to do the same; not realizing that having a _boy _president would mean that no one would protect them.

"Oi! Kanou-san! Can we play dodgeball?'

"Yeah! Kanou, can we skip first period?"

"Kanou, let's cosplay!" (There was an awkward silence)

Kanou was stuck.

_Wouldn't Kaichou just call them bastards and say no? I can't do that! I'm a guy and it would make me look REALLY bad!_

"A-ah….. I guess you can, for a….." Before he could finish, all the boys ran out of the auditorium doors, either thanking the new president or congratulating each other with their victory. The girls left gradually as well, excusing themselves though.

" ….Short while. They're probably going to strip one another." He said, smacking his forehead.

"Why don't you just hypnotize them?" Usui said smoothly, as he slid next to him.

Kanou started sweating and looked away.

"What are you….Doing here? Never mind. What happened to kaichou anyway?"

"She fainted."

"Is she in the hospital right now?"

"Yes."

He was getting irritated with Usui, who had a dark glint in his eye and he was looking straight forward. Usui noticed "four eyes" staring at him and smirked. He slid his eyes in the direction of Kanou and jerked his head so that he was facing him. Immediately, Kanou yelped and shielded his face, because thought Usui was going to hit him.

"Ayuzawa is just fine." He said, walking away.

The substitute president thought he heard a hint of sadness in his voice, and started becoming suspicious about the relationship Misaki and Usui had. He shrugged and headed for the tennis courts, where the boys were probably running around.

_They're both scary anyway…_

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

Misaki shook her head and allowed the nurse to collect more blood from her.

"It's just a little bit, honey. You'll be fine. We're just going to test it to see if you have any serious illnesses or if there is something wrong inside your body." The nurse said, somewhat reassuringly.

The way the nurse said 'if there is something wrong inside your body' made Misaki go pale. The older woman became frantic and asked what was wrong. Misaki laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I just thought about something scary." She explained. The nurse nodded and excused herself. Misaki glanced at the clock and concluded that everybody was out of school already.

She sighed. _I'll have a lot of homework to do and-_

"Ne, ne! Come on! Misa-chan is waiting!" A familiar voice said. Misaki's glanced at the door.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Her twin ponytails shook as she put this pitiful face on. "Misa-chan! I told you to call me Sakura-chan!" Misaki just sat there.

"Sakura-sa-Chan, did you bring someone with you?" She asked.

The childlike high school student nodded vigorously as the person Misaki didn't particularly want to see at that time entered the room.

"K-kuuga….?"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her. He shoved a small bouquet of flowers in her lap and looked away.

"Just remember that I was forced to buy those for you, you scary old woman."

Misaki's eye twitched at the reminder, but the urge to punch Kuuga in the gut went away.

_If you have tried everything to ignore your enemy, confuse him._

She smiled. She looked up at Kuuga with her best "cute" impression and smiled warmly.

"Arigato, Kuuga-kun.." She said sweetly.

Of course he and Sakura were taken aback.

"I- I…. You're welcome….." He stuttered. Misaki chuckled as Sakura transformed into chibi mode.

"Aaww! Misa-chan finally became friends with Kuuga-kun!" She exclaimed, as cute bunny icons and flowers bloomed around her. The other two stared in awe.

"Why, why does she have to be like that?" Kuuga asked, confusion taking over his casual, bored look.

Misaki just shrugged in return. Sakura danced for a few seconds until she noticed how long they had stayed there.

"AAGH! Kuuga-kun! We have to go now! You'll miss your rehearsal!" She shrieked.

He gladly left Misaki's side, but waved before he left.

"Bye, scary girl….."

She glared at him, but smirked.

After they had gone, Misaki felt pretty tired. She yawned and fell asleep…

_Misaki is running in an unfamiliar environment. Tall buildings surround her, and they appear as if they are touching the sky. _

"_This is where my brother lives. Do you like it?" _

_She turned around in all directions, but she couldn't find who was speaking._

"_Hello? Who's there?" She asked, very loudly._

"_It may look like me, but look deep within and you'll see something you didn't expect it to be!"_

_POOF!_

Misaki forced her eyes to open.

"Was I just freaking visited by Dr. Seuss? What was the supposed to mean?" She questioned hysterically. The nurses around her tried calming her down, but she was freaked out.

"What's wrong with me? AGH!"

The nurses struggled to keep her down, until one of them called a doctor.

"Please stop." He said in such a solemn tone that even Misaki stop what she was doing.

He held her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Please, lie down. Stay still. You don't want to get hurt, right?" The doctor looked kind of familiar, and it bothered her. He had a coughing mask on, so she couldn't identify him.

"You're name is Misaki?" The doctor asked. She nodded. "Someone sent you this. There is a card inside the box."

He handed her the gift. She made a mental note that he had jet black hair, and he looked pretty young.

_Somewhat too young….._

She opened the box and found a variety of chocolates set up neatly, in straight lines.

"Kawaii…I wonder who it's from…" She said, with a bewildered look on her face. The mystery ended when the sender's name was on the envelope.

"Miyabigaoka….. This has to be Tora's doing." Misaki sneered. The doctor seemed to notice her when she said Tora.

"Is something wrong doc?" She asked.

He looked away and had a light shade of pink tainted onto his cheeks.

"Nothing….Misaki." He replied.

_Hello, Kaichou of Seika High… Ayuzawa-san._

_You are invited to a party tomorrow at 5 'o' clock. Please be there. It is necessary to come. We will talk about presidential things. If you do not have a dress, I can give you one. You must dress formal because many people will be here. I hope you feel better by then._

_Sincerely,_

_Tora Igarashi._

Misaki wanted to rip the paper into a thousand pieces.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

"So you are invited to a party, right Misaki-san?" Her doctor asked her, while staring at the wall.

_Who is this guy? Why….. Why does he seem so familiar? Wait what's on his shirt... GORDON SMITH? Where have I seen that...?_

She just stared in unbelievably at her doctor.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, USUI?"

**YES! Done! Thank you everybody for reviewing…. That was fast! Sorry if there's no Takumisa… . There will be some definitely in the next chapter. Keep in mind that Misa-chan doesn't know she has a curse… I'll update as soon as I can! Take it easy one me!….. LOL!**

**misaki-chan-usui**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haaaaaaahhhh….Soo tired. Ehem, anyway, people who think it's Usui's her doctor…Close, but anyway, give me a review or suggestion about the story and I'd be happy to update or take in your advice! ****REMEMBER, MOST OF THIS STUFF IS MADE BY ME, SO DON'T GO ASSUMING THAT THE STUFF I WRITE HERE IS TRUE… Sorry if reading this passage is pointless.**** As always, please enjoy!**

**Remember! : **_Slanted words=Misaki talking/thinking to herself._ Most of the time though! I'll label it if someone else is talking to themself.

Misaki was fuming.

"Is that you, USUI?" She yelled angrily. The doctor looked away and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry….I-I must go now….." He said hurriedly, and he shut the door.

"Wait!"

But Misaki yelled too late.

_Why is Usui constantly blushing? Wait, when did I ever see him blush? Well, maybe a few times….But why so many times now? He's a perverted alien, and he keeps everything "cool". He doesn't think too much about something, doesn't think too less. He's always so calm, except for the time that Maria-sensei almost violated me, maybe you can count that she already violated me. Ugh._

A nurse rushed in and bowed.

"A-h..Um…Misaki..San, right?"

She gave the nurse a weird look and slowly nodded. The woman smiled and sighed.

"You are excused from the hospital. You feel no pain right now, right?" Again, Misaki nodded.

After dressing in her normal clothes, she exited her hospital room and thanked the nurses for taking care of her. She walked down the hospital's long hallways, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Misaki-san!" Someone called out for her.

She turned around just to find her "runaway" doctor.

"I'm very sorry what happened in there….. Please be careful and…" His voice trailed off when he saw Misaki glare at him.

"I won't forgive you, _Usui._" She hissed. The doctor reached out to grab her hand, but she was swift, and in one move, she dodged his attempt and exited out of the hospital. She turned around and found out that he was already gone.

"I bet he's going to stalk me, like _always._" She said quietly.

She took a look at her watch.

"Oh! I can still make it to Maid Latte! I just need to hurry!"

She ran as fast as she could towards her part time job.

"Ah! Misaki-san! Where were you? Yesterday I didn't see you." Satsuki asked.

Misaki scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"Well, I stayed in the hospital for one night… Gomen." She replied.

Immediately, her manager became frantic.

"Agh! In the hospital! I'm the one who should say sorry! Are you alright? You can take the day off today!" She said apologetically and concerned.

Again, Misaki chuckled.

"I thought she just ditched out because she can't _handle _my _cuteness._ OF course, I always win in cuteness. She has no trace of it." Aoi snickered.

Misaki's jaw almost dropped in disgust and surprise.

"Right, Aoi-chan….. I- I guess I'll never be able to defeat _you _in such a thing…" She replied in an awkward way.

Usui came out from behind Erika.

"Hmm, _Misaki-chan _is already out the hospital?"

Everybody else left, except for Aoi who took a chair and sat down to watch the show. Misaki eyed Aoi, as if to show a sign to Usui that there were younger "children" in the same room. He sighed and looked at the cross dresser.

"_Aoi-chan…_Can you please leave?" Usui asked politely.

He huffed and shoved his chair back in place as he stood up. He glared into his green eyes, and left. But as he rounded the corner where another hallway started, he nearly screamed because all the workers were all grouped behind the wall.

"Shhh, Aoi-chan. We're spying on them." Honoka whispered. He rolled his eyes. It was obvious. He stood in front of Honoka and poked his head between Erika and Satsuki.

"Oi….What are you all doing?" Hinata Shintani asked, appearing out of no where. All of the maids (and Aoi) shrieked.

"AH! Hinata-san? What, what are you doing here?" Satsuki asked frantically.

"Isn't this the way to the bathroom?" He asked, chewing on some of the Pocky sticks he still had.

She shook her head and pointed down the hallway.

"Go down again and take a left. Hurry! Scrat!" She ordered.

Then, all of Satsuki's employees glared at her.

"Shhh!" They all said at the same time. The manager nodded and shrugged.

"Gomenasai…" She apologized, with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Misaki and Usui were talking about how they were both invited to Igarashi's party.

"Do you think he's planning anything?" She asked.

Usui shook his head and smirked.

"Because Ayuzawa is mine, and I will protect her."

Misaki blushed deeply and looked away. _He cares about me this much?_

"Of course I do, Ayuzawa. Why wouldn't I?" Usui asked, with a confused look on his face. She finally realized she was thinking out loud, which made her blush even more. He pulled her into a hug, and she accepted it. She believed that she needed it anyway.

But she noticed that when he took her hand and when their bodies touched, she felt something softly jabbing her left side. As she held longer to Usui, it became more aggressive until (yet again) she was forced to be torn apart from his warm embrace.

"Ayuzawa! Misa-chan, are you alright?" He asked, immediately dropping to the floor where Misaki was kneeling down, trying to breathe normally.

"U-usui…I-I c-can't b-breathe….." She struggled to talk and she held put her hand to her chest; it was parallel to Usui's hand which was on her back.

"G-get….Help…." She said, her voice trailing off. He got up and ran down the hallway, only to find the other employees stacked up on each other when he was going to turn the corner.

"U-um…" Usui stuttered, finding the moment very awkward.

Satsuki stood up in a flash, unable to be embarrassed anymore.

"Yes, Usui-san?" She asked.

Misaki was able breathe when Usui took his hand off her.

_What the hell…..? Again? Wait, I forgot to scold Usui about being my doctor!_

But she frowned.

_He didn't have a smirk on for the whole time I saw him; he's not even bringing it up! What is wrong with that guy? And what's wrong with ME? Now I'm not even sure if I should talk about it. Who is Gordon Smith, and why did Usui put that on his card? Was it to show that he was my doctor? I'm so confused!_

Something pierced her heart and she groaned.

"Aaagh! That hurts…." She yelped. "How annoying!"

Her head started swirling. Her hands grabbed her head as she tried not to shriek at the pain. She opened her eyes and her surroundings became red.

"What's happening?" She screamed as Subaru approached her. She was shocked at one of the most hard-working maids in the shop's behavior.

"Misa, Misaki-chan? Are you okay?"

She just sat there, with her hands gripping her head, a little too tightly.

Misaki was breathing hard; she was seeing something.

_It's so weird, it's as if I'm watching an old fashioned TV with an antennae that isn't working that well. _

She was seeing a faded picture with a rope, tape, and a cloth in it. It was in a small, dark area, like a closet.

_Why am I seeing this? It's so stupid….._

Then, a dark figure came in and took the items. She only saw his hazy silhouette, but she felt as if she had seen him before; maybe it was his uniquely shaped hairstyle?

_This stupid feeling again. Damn it._

Her foresight ended and she was brought back to her world. Rather harshly. It felt as if all her energy was sucked out, and someone had punched her right in the gut.

"O-ow…." She moaned, holding her stomach.

"Misaki!" Usui yelled, his eyes widening.

She started coughing and she had to cover her mouth quickly to prevent from her friends seeing the blood that would eventually come out.

"Are, are you okay?" Aoi asked, surprising everyone.

Misaki nodded, but was still coughing severely.

Once again, Usui came towards her and patted her back. It only made more blood spill out. It reached to a point that her coughs were so harsh that some of the blood had already slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. Of course, he noticed and now he was sweating. He grabbed her wrists and gawked at them.

"What is happening to you?" He screamed.

"I *cough* need you *cough* to let *COUGH! COUGH!* go…." Misaki pleaded, her voice hoarse.

Usui let her hands fall as if they were covered in fire ants. Her cough subsided, as expected. She came to one conclusion.

_When Usui touches me…I go through this pain._

It had never gotten _this _bad. Satsuki and Honoka came running towards Misaki, shocked at her condition.

"Hurry up, you bastards!" Honoka orded.

Three men in white uniforms came in with a stretcher. They carried Misaki onto it and were lifting her up when she noticed a shade of black under a nurse's hat.

_Oh, shoot. Not THAT guy again!_

She glanced at the group of people who cared for her so much. They were just staring, not even moving from their spots, letting her be led away…..

"Misaki-chan…Misaki-Misaki-chan! Yay!"

_Oh gosh. Not this damn place again._

Misaki found herself inside yet _another _hospital room.

"Dang it, dang it, DANG IT!" She yelled.

She turned her head and found Hinata staring right at her.

"A-ah…You-kun…" She mumbled quietly.

"Eh, Misa-chan, you fainted again. They said you'll be able to get tomorrow morning. Oh! Also a visitor is coming…Or was it a gift? Ho oh! I hope it's a gift with snacks! Mmm…Chocolate chip cookies sound good, or vanilla wafers! Hmm, maybe plain old Pocky sticks can satisfy me!" Shintani said, as he placed a hopeful look on his face. Misaki shook her head and smiled. Her head was still sort of woozy. She held her head with her right hand-And almost screamed at her discovery. Her friend heard her yelp and decided to ask what's wrong.

"Did you see something, Misa-chan?"

She looked up at him and shook her head rapidly and waved her _left _hand in front of her face.

"No, no. Gomenasai…I'm very sorry to have concerned you!" She replied a little bit too quickly.

He shrugged and continued daydreaming about the endless things he could eat.

Misaki glanced at him nervously. She flipped her hand and looked at her wrist. There was this sign, (appearing like) it was tattooed onto there. It was an X with a circle on the top and bottom, parallel to each other.

_How the heck did this get here? And how the heck did I miss it?_

**YESSSS, finally….. Okay, sorry folks if it was kind of stupid to read this chapter, but I put SOME important parts of the story that I needed to put. Sorry if I cussed a little more than usual, it was for the sake of Misaki…..LOL! Thank you for all the reviews, and of course, I'm going to try to post the next chapter!...If my parents don't kill me!**

**Der, it because half of the day I'm on the computer!,**

**misaki-chan-usui **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, very sorry for the late update. I don't know what to call Tora/Igarashi, so most of the time (when Misa-chan's not talking to him) I'll call him Tora. Please enjoy, and please review. Got any suggestions for me? Comments? I'm open to anything. Oh, and I definitely don't own Maid Sama. Misa's mother will be OOC, guaranteed.

**. ****IMPORTANT!: My fellow friends who read this story, when I apply italics to the font, that means Misaki is talking to herself. Probably when the spirit speaks I'll bold it and put it slanted.**

After Shintani reluctantly left, Misaki let out a sigh of relief. It was late at night; actually it was almost midnight.

"Man, I am so tired," She said, lying down onto her bed. Then she chuckled. "Who am I kidding? All I'm doing is fainting."

She thought about the past events and frowned.

_Usui can't touch me. Why not? It's not like I'm under some CURSE._

She told herself, and she chuckled again. As always, she would drift off to sleep easily…..

It was so familiar; waking up in a hospital bed and being released from the hospital itself later yawned and stretched.

"I can't get used to this. I need to toughen up!" She declared, with a determined grin on her face.

Immediately her grin was discouraged and next thing she knew, her head hung low.

"But I need to go to stupid Igarashi's party." Her eyes widened even more." Oh, no! What am I to wear…OH! What am I to wear…..?" She said, as she started to panic. She snatched the invitation and reread what its contents were. She shook her head.

"I have no choice….But to ask for a dress." She said, discouraged even more at the thought of the dress Tora was going to let her use.

* * *

"Hm? Is that so?" Igarashi asked on the other line.

"Y-yes. I need a dress." Misaki grumbled into the main office phone.

She heard Igarashi laugh and imagined him leaning onto something for support because he thought the subject was funny.

"Hahaha, Misaki-san. Oh, and please call me Tora." He replied, still laughing.

"That would be rude, _Igarashi-SAN._" She snarled.

'Tora' was silent.

"I don't know why I would still bother to deal with you, but of course, I already told you that I hold a special liking for you, right? I have your dress here. I'll just send it to your mother."

Misaki's eyes widened at the thought of her mother knowing that she was going to a party. She would be so proud and would probably tell the whole neighborhood where her daughter was going; if not the whole world.

"No. Igarashi-san. Don't. I'll just run over there and pick it up." She demanded.

"Why not to your home? I don't want you to get tired. After all, I heard you were in the _hospital._"

Misaki gasped.

"H-how do you know? Did Usui tell you?" She asked.

"No. Just…Someone else. Actually, it was sent as a letter. Why? Does it bother you? The fact that I know you are in the hospital?"

She was really confused. _Who could have told him?_

"Nothing, and no it doesn't bother me. I'm not saying this again, so you better listen carefully. I don't care what you say; I'm going to walk there and pick up the dress. Okay? If it's not there, I'm not going to your stupid party." She said, with an irritated look on her face.

There was a moment of silence until Tora started laughing again.

"_Ayuzawa-san_, your dress was already mailed to you, before you told me that you wanted to pick it up. You are a little too late, don't you think? I suggest that you pick up those stubborn legs of yours and start moving; you don't want your mother knowing, right?" He snickered.

A drop of sweat rolled down her face. Her mother probably had it already.

"Tora! Stop joking around with me, you—you stupid idiot!" She hissed into the phone.

"Okay, Misaki. It's still here. You better come quickly, I'm thinking of mailing it because I'll get bored."

With that Tora hung up and Misaki slammed the phone down; back into its charger. The receptionist was staring at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Gomenasai, I was….. Just talking to…. Thank you very much for letting my use your phone bye." She muttered, mashing all the words together.

She ran to her hospital room and grabbed her stuff. She bowed to all of the nurses who helped her and rushed out again; bumping into "that" wretched doctor. She almost fell backwards when she felt two hands support her. She stared straight at his eyes, but he was looking the other way. He was blushing as well. He lifted her back up and adjusted his collar. His face was flushed and Misaki could tell he was embarrassed, even if his coughing mask took up over half of his face.

"Thank you….." She mumbled. She walked past him and turned down another hallway; which was out of his sight.

She slapped her forehead and tilted her head.

"Who is that guy?" She asked herself.

She continued at a slow walking pace until she remembered why she was rushing.

"Oh shoot! I hope he didn't mail it yet!" She said, scolding herself because she forgot. _It's that doctor's fault. I never get the chance to ask him who he is. Next time I see him…I'm going to….Going to…._

She shoved the hospital doors open. She realized that she had already wasted 10 minutes of her time limit to get there. She ran as if she was in a marathon; striving to be the number one. Next thing she knew, she almost passed it.

"Ayuzawa-san. What a pleasure. Please come in." Vice President Maki said, very politely.

"Misaki, you are indeed here earlier than I thought you would be. Here is your dress." Tora said, shoving a pink box in her hands.

"You can look at it right now, if _desired_…." He suggested, with a playful smirk on his lips.

Misaki sat down and raised her eyebrows. She placed the bright box into her lap and took off the cover. She gasped at the dress's beauty and the breath-taking shade of lilac/lavender it had.

"It's so….." She whispered, speechless. She lifted the dress from the box and her jaw dropped. She started blushing as well.

"I-I don't know if I'm….If I can wear this... Why—why are you spending so much money on me? I told you to get a simple dress…And here you are, giving me such a beautiful dress…." She stuttered.

Tora smirked and walked to where she was sitting.

"I would only get a dress as beautiful as you." He said, gently touching her chin.

She flinched, which caused Tora's hand to fall down back to his side.

He cast his eyes down to the floor and apologized.

"I don't understand why you are this way….Always confused with your feelings… How can someone so smart be that way?" He whispered, rolling his head so that he faced her.

Misaki was taken aback when she saw his serious and (somewhat of a) cute impression on his face. His eyes were a soft shade of yellow at that time and she put a small, embarrassed smile on.

"W-well, Tora-san….I-I..." She found herself speechless once again and she was a blushing deeply.

He chuckled at her and put a mischievous smirk.

"You should get going now, Misaki-san. You have other things to do, right? I'll just see you in the party later…." He said.

_It's in 4 hours….._She reminded herself.

Misaki nodded and stood up; and placed the dress back into the box. She was still blushing and she scolded herself. She slightly bowed and thanked Tora.

"No, no. Misaki, I see no need to bow to me. We are both presidents of our schools, am I correct?" He said, with a bigger smirk on his lips.

_What is this guy planning to do to me? _She thought.

He led her to the front doors of the school. Misaki stepped out and faced Tora, while her hand clutched the pink box in her hands.

"Thank you very much. I am really thankf—…"

Her gratitude was interrupted when Tora landed a small kiss on her right cheek.

"You are welcome, Ayuzawa-san. I will do _anything _for you." He said, with a victorious look on his face.

"A-ah….I—I…Y—you..Just…" She stammered, holding her right cheek. Before Tora shut the door, she saw his eyes widen.

She just stood there, with her right arm touching her right cheek. Then she caught a glimpse of (the front of) her wrist. She quietly gasped as she turned to walk towards her home.

"Oh shoot. Did he see it? Damn it if he did!" She asked, a little too loudly.

[author note: Sorry to intrude. You can see Misaki's dress on my profile. The link should be there. Thank you.]

* * *

She passed by Maid Latte to check on everyone there.

"Misaki-san! Oh, it's Misaki-chan!" Her manager, Satsuki yelled out, flowers springing out of her as she gave her employee a big hug.

"I'm glad Misaki-chan is ALIVE!" Satsuki said, looking like a little girl who missed her best friend over the summer.

"Manager…" Misaki immediately started blushing when she saw Usui's worried face.

_Tora….Kissed me on the cheek, big deal…It's not like it's going to affect me. Or Usui's and my relationship….._

She told herself, looking down at the floor. Soon, all the employees at the shop were grouped around her, giving her gifts or pats on the back.

"Guys! I feel as if it's my birthday! Stop pampering me!" She yelled out, laughing at everybody around her.

"Yeah, stop it. You don't do all that stuff when me, the awesome Aoi, gets hurt. Like when I had that horrible tragedy last week…." Aoi sobbed or most likely pretended.

"You slipped on some milk _you spilled_ on the floor. Did you go to the hospital? No. So stop complaining." Erika snickered.

"Well, I was supposed to be brought there, but I toughened up and just sat down in a chair nearby." She (he's in a dress) said, as she pouted and crossed her arms.

There was an awkward silence….

"You're so supposed to back me up!" She hissed at the bored-looking Honoka.

"I changed my mind." She replied as she joined the group.

Subaru saw Aoi's expression and decided to play around with her (or him).

"Aoi-chan…Your wig is a little to tight there…" Subaru chuckled as she snatched it off the younger boy's dark head.

"Eh, Aoi-chan, should I take off that wig too, or is that your real hair?"

"Give it back! Give it back! Ohhhh! Give it back, you freakishly tall, four eyed woman! Give it! Give, IT BACK!"

The two attracted the attention of the group crowded around Misaki. They have never seen Subaru act this way before. She was laughing and running away from an angry internet idol. Soon they all ended up giggling at the sight. It gave Usui a chance to finally talk to Misaki.

"Ayuzawa….I need to talk to you…." He whispered, grabbing her hand.

Surprisingly, nothing happened to her. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

_I knew it. It would be so wrong if I can't make contact with Usui's skin or anything. That's just plain silly. _She thought as she followed Usui down another hallway.

He saw her big smile and plastered an uneasy one on his face.

"Misaki…I—I don't think I'll be able to make it to the party later." He said in a bored, monotone voice.

"O-oh…Okay….So what's the problem? What's wrong with you not coming to the party?" She asked, very confused with this sudden behavior of Usui.

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"If Tora…..Plans to do anything to you…You just call me." He pleaded.

"Alright, Usui. U-um….. I don't think he has plans," She muttered, blushing deeply.

"Are you still not used to being around me? I could go. You look like a tomato anyway."

Misaki glared at him.

"Wha—What makes you say that? Of course I'm used to you, being a perverted alien, a stalker, a cosplay guy, the jock…" Her voice trailed off when Usui cupped her face and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Okay, Ayuzawa-san. I trust you to do the right things." He whispered, backing up and walking away.

_The right things? What the heck was that suppose to mean?_

"O—ow…." Misaki grunted, as she gritted her teeth to deal with the pain that shot through her whole body.

"Shoot….This pain….Is back." She growled, using a chair to get her up and to support her.

"How old are you? Are you _that _old? Do you have arthritis or something?" Aoi asked very loudly.

"You just don't get it, so if I were you, I'd just shut up." Misaki spat.

Aoi was taken aback (no dress on), but he refused to lose a fight.

"Hmm…Let's see about that." He replied, smartly.

She just stared at him and the room became quiet. Aoi's eyebrow twitched at Misaki's awkward stare.

"Stop gawking at me you old fool!" He shouted in her face.

Yet she still just stood there, leaning on the chair, staring at this unbelievably bratty guy. 5 minutes later, he threw his hands up into the air and stomped his feet.

"Fine. You win, okay? Just—Just….STOP STARING AT ME!" He stomped away from the room.

"Get out of my way, you bastard! I can't believe I'm related to you! I'd rather die!" Misaki heard Aoi scream at Satsuki, who just happened to pass by.

She looked up at Satsuki's face, which had such an unreadable expression on it; possibly a mixture of surprise and sadness.

Satsuki put down the platter she was holding and she sat down.

"My goodness, does he hate me that much?" She asked.

Misaki just smiled and attempted to walk to her, but sadly, all that did was bring her down to the floor.

"Misaki-chan! Oh dear!" The worried woman rushed to the "fallen Misaki".

"I—I'm fine…." Misaki breathed.

She struggled to get up because her knees buckled each time she wanted to rise.

_**Oh Misaki-chan….You should start believing in things you think that are impossible.**_

Immediately and (very) suddenly, she bolted up. Satsuki stared at her as if she was made out of stone.

"So I see, Misaki…You can get up…" She mumbled, rising herself.

"I—I can't explain how I did that, so don't ask me…" Misaki muttered, walking like a robot.

Satsuki started giggling until she saw something on Misaki's wrist.

"Misaki-chan…..What is that on your wrist?" She said, grabbing her employee's right arm and examining it.

"You got a TATTOO?" She half-asked, half-screamed.

"Wait, Manager you don't understand… I—I…" She stammered, trying finding an excuse.

"Misaki! I can't believe you did that! Before anyone else here too! Oh my gosh….! Misaki…How could you? You got a tattoo without my permission? How—how are people going to react like this? What about Hinata-san? What about those three idiots that always come? Well, what? Misaki, I don't want to be mad, but I can't be happy either right?" Satsuki kept going on and on, trying to calm herself down, but kept failing miserably.

"Manager! Please listen—…"

"What am I to do? What is everyone going to say about this?" She bawled, covering her face with her hands.

"M—manager… Will it really ruin your reputation that much?" Misaki asked reluctantly.

A dark aura appeared around Satsuki, and Misaki almost jumped out her skins.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK HAVING AN EMPLOYEE WITH A TATTOO IN A _MAID_ CAFÉ WON'T BRING MY REPUTATION DOWN?" She snapped at her.

"Go—Gomen….Gomenasai! Manager, you are getting really scary! I'm the only one who's supposed to do that!" Misaki apologized, waving her hands in front of her face.

She looked behind the demon Satsuki only to find the whole shop, and a few customers, standing there in awe, watching them.

"A-ah…Um, Manager! Good job acting! W—we…We should do this another time, we are attracting a crowd!" Misaki said sarcastically, but desperately as well.

Satsuki immediately snapped out of her state and glanced behind her. She faced other way again and started speaking.

"Ah, yes! Good job…Misa-chan! Hehehe…. Yes! Another time, okay?"

"Okay, Satsuki-san! I'm going now!"

"Take care!"

When she said the last statement, Misaki slapped her forehead. She exited the room, leaving Satsuki to deal with the curious crowd.

"Ahhhh…..Go sit down and have some tea, okay? Enjoy the rest of your day at Maid Latte!" She exclaimed, out of the blue.

The customers shrugged, but left with disappointed or puzzled faces.

When the maids and their manager were out of sight, Satsuki blew her top agan.

"Do you know what Misaki did? She got a tattoo on her right wrist! Right here! Where everybody can see it!" She yelped, pointing to the front of her right wrist.

"But Satsuki-san….Do you really think Misaki approved it?" Subaru asked.

"Of course, you dense woman. Who would allow somebody to put a tattoo onto them without approving it? Misaki is an ugly tomboy anyway." Aoi pointed out.

Honoka grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"I don't like Misaki either, but do you see me complaining? No. So just keep quiet." She hissed into his ear.

"Oi, Honoka-chan. Take it easy. He's just a kid." Erika said, removing Honoka's hands off Aoi's head.

"That's right, you stupid girl! I'm not even sure if I should call you a girl…." He snickered, with a smirk on his face (directing it to Honoka).

She laughed at his comeback and put on a dark look.

"Don't worry, Aoi-_chan _. One day, when half of your body is burned by the fires of _hell_, I'll smirk at you in the same way, and push your remaining hand, which is hanging on the edge, and watch you fall. Are you happy?" She walked away, with her arms crossed, laughing evilly.

"Honoka-san never fails to spook people out." Subaru muttered, cleaning up the mess they made.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Misaki ran towards her home, but as she barged into the front door, she tripped on a stump near the door. Luckily, she had fast reflexes and cushioned her fall by putting her arms in front of her.

"Onee-chan, I honestly think you are the one who's breaking the floorboards." Suzuna said with her monotone voice through the crack of her door.

Her mouth twitched as she got up.

"Are you…..Going to even ask if I'm okay?" She asked, with a confused smile on her face.

Suzuna's door slowly closed until Misaki heard the door shut quietly. She gasped and snatched the fallen box. She quickly shoved the dress back inside the box and quickly looked around.

"No one." She breathed out a relieved sigh.

_If this thing is going to get in my way…._She thought.

"You look quite serious there, Misaki-chan. What's in the box?" Her mother asked.

She turned her head slowly and glanced at her mother's curious face.

"Um…." Misaki stood there, opening her mouth once in while to _try _to say an excuse, but she ended up looking like a fish.

Her mother laughed at her facial expression and waved her hands.

"If it's _that _personal, then it's okay!" She chirped.

_Mama is so….Happy. Why so?_

"But darling, if you were going to a….."

Misaki gulped. She knew what her mother was going to say next.

"A, a party then you could've told me! Oh my goodness, my child is so grown up! So

What's in the box, hmm? Is it a dress, perhaps? Oh please let me see! Igarashi-san, I think, called and told me he gave you a dress!" Her mother squealed.

She opened the box reluctantly to reveal her dress.

"Oh how gorgeous! My daughter will be so pretty! I'm so glad to have such a hard-working and beautiful daughter!" She exclaimed, hugging Misaki.

"Mama….I need to go get ready…It's going to be in an hour." She muttered.

Her mother let go and nodded. But her happy face became a somewhat of a concerned face.

"But your old mother here doesn't carry any makeup with her, so I'm sorry but I can't help."

Misaki vigorously nodded, desperate to get out of her mother's sight.

"I guess you can go now."

She zoomed down towards her room, and thanked her mom before she slammed her door shut.

* * *

After she shoved the door, Misaki started undressing. She slipped on the beautiful gown on, but ended up getting tangled in it.

"Shoot. I never knew it would be this hard to get into a dress. I'm all tangled up!" She mumbled, shaking her head

She felt something jab her in her stomach and she fell to the floor.

"What the hell? I'm not even with Usui right now! What's wrong?" She shrieked, holding her stomach.

_**You are also tangled up inside, right? Not knowing what to do with Usui. How he lives in such a distant world; you don't even know when he really means it when he says 'I love you'. Will you? How can you be sure?**_

Misaki gasped and grabbed her head.

_Now someone's talking in my head? What the…._

_**Yes, I am talking to you, and you can't do anything about it, can you, Misaki-CHAN. **_The voice snickered, making her head pound.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She pleaded, tears threatening to come out.

_**What, Misaki-chan? You don't want to cry? You don't want to feel embarrassed and ashamed that you DON'T KNOW your own BOYFRIEND? How he thinks and WHAT he thinks about YOU? But he can read you like an open book. It seems like he knows EVERYTHING about you!**_

"That's not true! Stop it! That's not true! I know Usui! I know him, I know him!" She screamed, as unwanted tears streamed down her face.

_**Just give up. How do you know he loves someone else, and not you?**_

With that, her pounding head settled and the voice was gone.

She wept quietly until she decided that she was over-doing it.

"You are Misaki Ayuzawa, not a crybaby. Get yourself together!" She snapped, scolding herself.

She rose and took off her dress.

"Ha….I don't know how to put this on." She sighed.

"Yeah, onee-chan, but I do." A familiar voice whispered.

Misaki yelped and covered her body.

"S-suzuna! Get out and—and scat! Y-you—you're not supposed to see this!" She stammered as she pulled her blanket and covered herself.

"Onee-chan, how are you supposed to get into that dress then?" Suzuna asked.

Misaki was silent for a while.

"I suppose you can help me…" She mumbled reluctantly.

**Yippee for OOC-ness! LOL! Okay, guys I'm sorry if this chapter was retarded, but hey, I'm getting close to the climax! At least I think I am! Okay, very sorry for the late update, but hey, I gave you A LOT to read so…Be happy! Because if you are not happy, you are sad! (But originally, I say sad as "sod") Oh I almost forgot! Look at Misaki's dress on my profile!**

**Misaki-chan-usui =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope you guys looked at the dress on my profile…. I put a lot of thought into this chapter (haha, not really but I put my love!)! I'm losing my story brain because I'm so stressed and mixed up. HEY THERE WILL BE OOC CHARACTERS, SO DO NOT BLAME ME! LOL, please enjoy!**

**(Uh...) 'Disclaimer': I don't own Maid Sama [der]**

**Slanted words: Usually Misaki's thoughts**

**Bolded and Slanted words: The curse/spirit**

"Oi. Onee-chan, we're done." Suzuna mumbled; twisting the chair Misaki sat in to face the mirror.

"You owe me…" Suzuna snickered, but as always, in a monotone voice.

Misaki on the other hand was staring at her reflection in awe.

"Onee-chan… You only have your dress on." She pointed out,

Misaki nodded in a confused way.

"Your hair is a mess. I'll do your hair as well."

At this, all Misaki's hair stood up.

"A-are you….What are…You going to do with my hair this time?"

Once again, Suzuna pushed the chair Misaki was sitting towards the mirror.

"Isn't this the—"

"Same hairstyle you had when it was your birthday? Yes." The younger girl said.

"Oh."

Suddenly, a small pack of make-up that included various different shades of tan was thrown in her direction.

"Wha—what is this, Suzuna?" She yelped.

Suzuna somewhat creepily stared at her older sister. She grabbed her right wrist and smacked Misaki's "tattoo".

"I noticed it. Pick the right shade, and I will apply it onto your skin so that nobody sees it." She replied plainly.

Misaki's mouth twitched as she turned away.

"A—anything will do, S—Suzuna." She muttered.

_Why is she being this way? Acting so weird….._

"Fine, I will choose this one."

Suzuna applied some cream to Misaki's tattoo area. In less than 5 minutes, it was almost invisible.

"Sorry, Onee-chan. That's the limit."

There was an awkward silence until they heard a loud honk and a small group of girls squeal (the following):

"Oh my gosh! Who is he?"

"Is he Misaki's boyfriend?"

"Wow! He rides a limousine!"

"That cute guy is rich too!"

Misaki stood up and swung her bedroom door open. She ran down the hallway and yanked their home's front door.

"As I expected…" She snarled, as she stared at the slick black limousine parked right in front of their house; with Tora in it. Infotunately, Tora saw her and waved.

"Misaki-san! It's time to go!" He yelled out, with a mischievous look on his face.

On the other hand, Misaki was furious.

"Ma, I'll be going now. Tell Suzuna I said thank you." She grumbled, bowing to her mom.

"O—oh, honey, okay. Be safe…Don't….Just….Be careful, okay? Is that alright? "

Misaki's mom said, with a worried look on her face.

"I will. I'll get going now," Misaki said cheerfully. "And besides, someone will be there to protect me."

* * *

Misaki shut the door as she ran towards the limo. Her happy face was darkened into a grim face when she saw Tora's face again.

"Hop on in, _Misaki-CHAN" _He snickered, emphasizing "chan".

A man opened the door for her as she plopped down in a seat across from Tora.

"I was quite sure that you would look beautiful in such a dress, Misaki-san."

She only looked at the floor; as her face twisted in frustration.

_I feel as if I forgot something important…_

They finally arrived at Miyabigaoka, and Misaki started feeling nervous.

_What did I forget? What did I for—_

"Misaki-san. Please do not look so troubled. We are here, so do not be bored anymore." Vice President Maki said with a reassuring smile on his face.

_I didn't even notice he was there._

The limousine door was opened and she stepped out. The sun was still out, but it looked as if it was ready to set.

Tora began walking and Misaki caught up with him.

_You are in for a surprise, Misaki. _Tora said, in his mind.

Misaki entered the school and found possibly around a hundred people dining, dancing, or just talking.

"Eh…Kawaii…" She whispered, as she scanned the vast room.

"Ah! You came!" Tora smiled at a visitor.

"Yes, indeed, Igarashi-san! Who would miss such great party?" The man asked.

Tora led him to Misaki; and when he reached her his hand snaked around her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure you met Misaki Ayuzawa, right?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes! Oh ho ho! Isn't she the wonderful president that changed Seika High School?"

Misaki smiled shyly as she bowed; glad to escape Tora's embrace

"It's an honor to see you again, sir." She mumbled, not knowing what to say next.

"No need to be so polite! Just enjoy the food and party!" He laughed, as he turned to Vice president Maki.

Misaki sat down in a nearby table, and sighed to herself.

_All the women and men here talk about all the other parties they've been to. I'll just sit down and shut my mouth. I might make a fool of myself anyway._

A girl who appeared a few years older than her with black hair walked over to her.

"Hey! Are you new here? Like to this party? We had one last year." The girl asked.

Misaki gulped and nodded. The slightly tanner girl in her elegant white dress giggled and clapped.

"Wow! A silent one! How interesting! I'm Miriko [Author's note I made up the name, so don't be confused] and you are…?"

"M-misaki." She squeaked.

Miriko chuckled again and pointed at the tables of food.

"Have you eaten yet, Misaki-chan?"

"N-no, Miriko-san. I-I will, a-as soon as m-my appetite comes back…"

_Damn it! Get yourself together Misaki! Stop acting like a wimp!_

She opened her mouth to ask if Miriko wanted to come when a boy with light brown hair approached the girls.

"Miriko-san…You look beautiful. Who's your new friend here?" He said with a "flirtatious" voice. He shook his head gently to move some of his slanted bangs out of his eyes.

"O-oh! Hiroyama-san! This is Misaki!" Miriko squealed, as she put dreamy eyes on.

"Would you please get me a drink? I'm sort of thirsty." He whispered, holding her chin.

"Y-yes! Of course! For none other than Hiro-san!"

With that she sped to the refreshments table.

'Hiroyama' sat in a chair parallel to Misaki.

"So…What's your name?"

"M-misaki."

Hiro [for short] chuckled and looked at her.

"You are definitely new here." He snickered, with a glint in his eye.

"Y-yes….I happen to be…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed he stood up and bent down near her ear.

"There's a room upstairs where we could…."

Immediately (and unfortunately for Hiro), Misaki's demon aura surrounded her body. She grinned evilly and flicked Hiro's nose. He flinched and staggered back, only to meet the icy, dark glare Misaki was stared at him with.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, _Hiro-san?_" She asked, her demon voice activating as well.

The sight caught Tora's eye and he ran towards them.

"I'm very sorry Hiro-san. She's a little grumpy because…."

"It's that time for her?" Miriko continued for Tora.

"Oh. I-I see." Was all Hiro stuttered before he rushed to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Miriko bumped into one of her friends and totally forgot about Tora and Misaki.

Tora grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged her to the food tables.

"Misaki-san. That was very inappropriate. You did a really stupid thing. Now I have to apologize to him later because of you." He sneered while dumping some fettuccini alfredo onto his plate.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's totally right for him to RAPE me, just because he thinks I am a weak girl. I should've gone into the room with him." She snapped in a sarcastic tone.

"No. That's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that you should have rejected his offer a different way."

Misaki's demon aura returned as she faced Tora.

"Tora." She said in a low, creepy voice. "How do you reject someone's _offer _of being raped?" She asked, rather coldly.

Tora looked at her with bored eyes.

"I don't know. You're smart, so _you _think about it." He replied as he turned away to find a table.

"S-stupid Tora." She muttered, as she snatched a plate to place her food on.

* * *

After she shoved all the food her stomach can take, Misaki collapsed onto a chair.

"Ah….These rich bastards have tons of money to waste." She muttered, as her chin fell against her chest.

Then, out of the blue, she heard an annoying person's voice address her.

"Misaki-san! Looks like you are full, am I right? You shoveled all the things we had available into your mouth….And the chef said we ran out of food!" Tora chuckled mischievously.

Her head snapped up, with a slight blush tainted onto her cheeks.

"Oh my gawd….Did I really do that?" She asked with a panicked tone. **[A/N Gawd is another way of saying 'god'. I just don't like using it in vain] **

Once again, Tora laughed and crossed his arms.

"Honestly….Such a smart girl like you…Should be able to figure out…" He muttered quietly, purposely breaking off the last unknown part of his remark.

"I didn't catch the last part, _Tora._ Now, what did you say?" She asked coldly, after she realized she was talking to one of the men she hated the most.

"Nothing. Come here. I want to... Show you something." He said, as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the middle of the crowd.

Nobody noticed them and Misaki let out a relieved sigh.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you going to ask me which girl is next on your rape list?" She hissed, jerking her hand from his grasp.

"This is what you get," He whispered in her ear. "For doing what you did earlier."

Her mouth opened to reply when he clapped his hands.

The room piped down.

"Please play the song I reserved yesterday. I believe it should be on right now, no?" He directed the orchestra, but somewhat politely.

"Y-yes, of course, Igarashi-san." The conductor replied, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.

"I'd be delighted if you hit _every single note _correctly." He challenged, with a sly grin.

"I-it shall be t-that way if that is what I-Igarashi-san d-desires." The man's voice cracked and Tora noticed the amount of panic in the old man's voice rose.

Tora chuckled and faced Misaki's concerned face. She grabbed his arm and her face twisted in frustration.

"Can't you see he is already tired and scared? Do you want him to pee his pants or something?" She snapped, her grip tightening.

His bored eyes darted to another direction as he sighed.

"Fine. What am I to do now?" He asked, as a frown replaced his grin.

Misaki threw his arm back to his side harshly and she pointed at Tora's face with the same hand she used to snatch his arm.

"You….You will apologize! Then, you'll play your stupid song!"

He rolled his eyes and waved at the conductor.

"Sorry. Play it now, will ya?" He ordered rudely.

Instantly, the soft melody of the song drifted around the room, leaving everyone feeling dazed.

"Wow…It's such a soft song…." Misaki breathed.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for the disruption I made! Please, as the host of this party, find someone you can dance with during this wonderful song! Enjoy!" Tora yelled out, as a charming smile formed onto his lips.

The crowd immediately changed state, and the room returned back to its noisy "self".

Tora faced Misaki and she saw the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

"As for you….Misaki-san…." He whispered, as he bowed down. "May I dance with you?"

A few girls gasped and the people who stood next to them spun around to see what the small "commotion" was about.

"I—I….I don…." She didn't continue her sentence since she saw all the people staring at them.

She had no choice but to curtsy back.

"Y-you may…" She muttered reluctantly.

A small amount of the crowd either squealed or giggled.

Tora's expression immediately changed, and Misaki's forehead produced sweat "beads".

"What's with the face…Tora?" She asked with an unsure voice.

_I'm going to try you, Misaki. And if you fail, you'll fall into my hands helplessly, and all my plans are going to unravel_ _so smoothly like I expected._ Tora replied, however to himself.

He grabbed her right wrist and smiled.

"Shall we start dancing?" He asked, as he gripped her arm harder.

Misaki gasped and her knees started to wobble.

"Wha—what is happening?" She squeaked. She wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

She gradually fell to the floor, until she was almost lying down.

Her head throbbed and the sign/tattoo on her wrist pounded.

She started sobbing as she tried to numb the pain. Her vision converted the ballroom into a red (transparent) world.

_This…Feeling! Oh no! It's this wretched feeling….._

Her hands flew to her head as the world started spinning, just like her last experience.

As expected, a TV-like image appeared.

She was yelling at someone, and she felt tears stream down her face. Her feelings were hazy, so she didn't fully understand what the problem was. Her vision was blurry too, but she could see colors.

~Foresight~

"_How could you? Why did you do that to me, you bastard? I thought…I thought I could trust you….I thought we could finally have a relationship!" Misaki shouted out at a blonde head._

"_You don't understand, it wasn't me! I told you that I—" _

_She screamed and pounded her fists on the man's chest._

"_No! No, no, no, no! I do understand! I saw you with her! You kissed her…." She sobbed. "And—and you knew I was there!"_

"_Misaki! You don't understand, I told you that I wasn't—"_

"_That you weren't going to separate from me? What? What can you tell ME? That you weren't going to cheat on me—"_

_She was interrupted by her sudden hiccups. _

"_I….I hate you! I'm never going to talk to you again!" With that, Misaki opens then slams the door._

"_Ayuzawa…."_

~End of Foresight~

Misaki let go of her head and started taking slow breaths.

"What was that…?" She murmured.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright Misaki? What the heck just happened?" Miriko asked, as she rushed to her 'acquaintance'.

Misaki looked around and saw Hiro.

_Wow, even he cares...And I was about to kick his ass..._

She looked up and saw Tora make eye contact with her. He had a frown on and pushed through the crowd to exit.

"Tora-san?"

**I'm so very sorry! I'm really busy for a young person! I'm sorry this story was so short and confusing! Thanks di-chan and onee-chan for always supporting me! Of course, and everybody who reviews and favorites this story! You guys make my life brighter! Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! Please, hit the button now! NOW! Please?**

Hit the dang button.

I

I

V


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, here's the update! Haha, sorry if I take a long time. Thanks everyone who reviews for my story! I feel so proud of myself…Because I am a novice at this kind of things. I'm just building up on my writing skills so that I won't have trouble with my upcoming 7****th**** grade year in school! Enjoy!**

_Slanted words: Usually Misaki's thoughts. I will label them if it is someone else's_

_**Bold and Slanted words: Misaki's spirit/curse**_

* * *

"Misaki! Here let me help you! What happened?" Miriko cried, as she helped Misaki stand up.

Misaki grunted when she tried to get up.

Her knees buckled again and she fell back down.

"Agh! Misaki-chan! Hang in there! Call for some help!"

"There's no need. I'm here and I know what to do. But I asked someone to call a doctor or something, just in case this happens again. Leave it to me." Tora muttered, as pushing through the crowd again.

"No….Get away…" Misaki breathed.

Tora kneeled down next her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"You'll have to come with me. Don't worry; nothing will happen to you, _Misaki-san._"

Her eyes widened and she scooted backwards.

"What are you going to do to me? Leave me alone, you bastard!"

Tora chuckled and grabbed her (left) arm.

"Well, you're coming with me." He whispered harshly while he jerked her off the ground.

Misaki groaned at the pain that shot through her spine.

"Tora-san! I think you are hurting her…." Miriko said, looking at him with concerned eyes.

He chuckled once again and turned to face her.

"_I _think _you _should shut up. I've got this, so no need to worry. I don't even know who the heck you are." He spat.

Miriko joined the crowd again, avoiding eye contact due to her embarrassment.

"Does anyone else what to say anything?"

"…"

"Okay, then. Now get the heck out of my way." Tora snapped, pushing through the crowd as he dragged Misaki from behind.

She tugged at her hand, attempting to escape from Tora's grasp but ended up failing miserably.

"S-stop….Tora….My back hurts." Misaki pleaded.

"I've got a few things _to talk about…_And show."

Tora led her up the stairs and into his "office".

Before he closed the door, he looked down.

"Maki, take charge. Continue this party….And begin with the surprise." He ordered/announced.

The crowd started whispering to their neighbors as they wondered what the surprise could possibly be.

"Everyone…Please enjoy the rest of the party. She will be alright and….."

Tora shut the door behind him.

"_Misaki-san._" He whispered as he turned around to meet the fearful look in Misaki's eyes.

* * *

Misaki tried not to look scared, but in her current condition, she couldn't do anything in her defense. The last time she was inside Tora's office wasn't really a moment to enjoy thinking about.

As she heard him whisper her name, she shivered and rubbed her arms.

"T-tora-san….Please do not…."

She flinched when he started laughing at her.

"Ayuzawa-san," He said mockingly. "Do you really think I have the heart to do that? And we were here to talk about _serious _things, right?"

He walked towards her and when he was close enough, held her chin.

"But poor Misaki being this way….Is so rare that I _might _do something." He mumbled softly in her ear, as he kissed her neck.

Immediately, she reacted and gave him a wimpy push, though it was suppose to make him stumble back.

"No…..Don't touch me…" She muttered, breathing heavily.

"What happened to your tough side? Have you already given up on your aikido classes already?" He smiled and walked behind her.

"N-no. I thought we were here to—"

She was interrupted when Tora grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her down onto the couch.

_This….Is that position! Where's Usui? This bastard is going to do this to me again? _

"Does this seem familiar Misaki?"

She struggled, but of course, there was no reason to explain why she was helplessly pinned by Tora. She had a difficult time breathing because of Tora and the "curse".

"Misaki-san smells so sweet…." He growled, incredibly close to Misaki's face.

"T-tora….Don't try to do anything…" She grunted as she attempted once again to wriggle out of the position.

She turned to face the other way so that she could scan her surroundings.

Next thing she knew, Tora was kissing her neck again.

"Tora!" She gasped, as she turned her head to face him again.

"That wasn't a smart move, _Misaki._ Seeing your face…Turns me on."

Misaki finally noticed how close his face was and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_I won't be able to do anything anymore…._

A few minutes of silence past and she opened her eyes reluctantly. She could see the desire in his eyes to do something perverted, but (thankfully) he held back.

"I thought about it; and it would be more fun if you are healthy," He snickered, as he lifted his body from hers. "And if nothing was bothering you."

Misaki sat up and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What are you talking about?"

Tora frowned and shook his head.

"Do you really think I don't know anything about you? Stop being so naïve."

He glanced at her and chuckled evilly.

"I bet…..I have you all tangled up. You wondering about so many things…But I guess the great demon Misaki is out of _luck._"

He pulled her up from the couch and shoved her to the door.

"I want to show you something." He said, a smirk daring to appear on his lips.

"W—wait….No, I don't want to—"

Tora groaned and opened the door.

"Just shut up already. How hard is it to?"

Misaki was led to a balcony-like place where they can see all the visitors and events that were happening in the "ballroom" below them.

"Wow….This is beautiful….." She whispered, temporarily forgetting all the problems that she had.

"You can see all the detail in the ballroom right here. Isn't it gorgeous?" Tora bragged.

For a while, Misaki stared in awe at the sight until she finally "snapped".

"Wait…What am I doing here anyway?" She asked, as she turned to face Tora, only to find him staring at something else below.

"Tora-san?"

She saw him nod and the room dimmed.

"I hope everybody is back into the party spirit after that ruckus! The original host, Igarashi-san, suggested that we have sort of a dancing contest! You will all be dancing to the same song Igarashi-san wanted a few minutes ago, and of course, the dance will have to be a waltz. Please find partner now and spread out, away from other couples. I'll have to ask those who do not want to participate to sit at the tables. Thank you!" Vice President Maki announced.

"And the host will be judging….From up there." He added, pointing at Misaki and Tora's direction.

While everyone below rushed to find a partner, Misaki glanced nervously at Tora.

"We….Are not going to dance anymore…Right?" She asked.

Tora just shook his head and looked away.

_You'll be in for a surprise, Misaki-chan._ He told himself, trying not to smile.

The familiar soft melody started and the whole ballroom was covered with twirling dresses.

"They all look like flowers dancing around….." Misaki whispered.

The dancing lasted for a few minutes until spotlights illuminated **[A/N not sure if I used "illuminated" correctly] **the best 10 couples. All the other ones were sent to sit down or go to the food tables.

"Looks like it is a tough decision! Congratulations to all of the couples who were able to stay!" Maki announced into his microphone.

Misaki was beginning to get bored of standing with the dangerously perverted Tora when she saw a familiar shade if blonde/yellow.

"Usui?" She breathed.

Then she heard Tora chuckle behind her.

"Wow. That idiot made it through? I'm quite impressed." He remarked sarcastically, his shoulders lightly shaking.

A few spotlights were shut off and couples were sent away (of course politely) until "Usui" and Hiro were left.

Misaki's breathing was short and she started sweating.

_Who's going to win? And what is Usui doing with another girl?_

Tora smiled, but Misaki didn't see it, and he nodded to Maki. Maki turned off Hiro's spotlight.

"Okay! The contest is over! Your winners are Usui and Rima! **[A/N Rima is not part of KWMS]**! Though I forgot to explain this earlier, these two get to be the 'queen and king' of today's party!"

Everybody clapped at the couple and Usui smiled, turning to bow around him. He faced his partner lovingly and hugged her. Then he kissed her.

Misaki's mouth dropped open in disbelief as she gripped the handrail. _What? Wha...Usui-san? _

She was speechless and she gritted her teeth to stop tears from coming out of her eyes. She saw that the kiss was passionate and that it was no fake one.

"U-usui….How could you….." She gasped, falling slowly to her knees, her hands still on the "banister".

"Usui….(sob) I thought…." Her voice trailed off as her tears streamed down her face.

_**Now it's not just physical pain, but EMOTIONAL pain. How are you Misaki? I told you once…To believe in things that you might not believe in. **_

Misaki gasped and fell backwards.

"Who—who… How….What is that…?" She wondered out loud, panic rising inside her body.

_**What? Misaki can't tell who this is? Who is the person you despise the MOST? Think of a man who you can't even DREAM of forgiving. Who am I? Guess, guess…Misaki-chan. Who am I?**_ The voice snickered, irritating Misaki.

"Who are you? I don't despise anyone!" She responded, clutching her head.

_**Don't lie to me Misaki! DON'T LIE! Tell me who you hate the most! Tell me! **_

The spirit's voice became "creepily" demanding, as if he [**A/N The spirit is a guy] **was trying to remind her something.

_**How does it feel….To be left? Abandoned? To be FORGOTTEN? Your promise was forgotten. They promised they would wait, but they didn't wait long enough. You come back…But they rejected you. They banished you from their lives. Like with your man, Usui. Did he wait? Did he? No. He left you; because he didn't love you. He DOESN'T love you. Misaki, I warned you already.**_

"NO! No, no, no! That's not Usui….That's not…Usui…Not…Usui." Misaki cried out.

She felt light-headed and her breathing was slower than ever.

"Not…Usui….Not..Usui."

_**Trust me. You'll figure it out sooner or later.**_

The world became dark, and she heard Tora chuckle before she plunged into the inky, black sea.

**Hahaha! I'm done….I'm getting tired than ever! I don't have much of a summer break now…So I'm trying to type AND do my other "getting ready for school" stuff. It's really tiring. EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE LATE! **

**Misaki-chan-usui**

**~Please review,review,review!**

**~Then I'll insert a chapter that's new! **

**~So please, please, please, I ask you to review!**

**LOL, cheeeeeeesy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, now you see the TRUE late side of me. But chill….I'll try to update sooner...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to KWMS.

_Slanted words: Usually Misaki talking to herself. I WILL tell you if it is someone else._

_**Slanted and bold: Spirit/curse**_

Warning: There may be OOC characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki eyes burst open just to find her vision blurry due to tears.

"Usui…" She growled, her back leaving her comfortable spot on the sofa she was lying on.

She gritted her teeth and stood up. Her body felt like a rock and she could barely walk. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her head pounding from the sudden loss of energy. Suddenly, a sweet, seductive voice snaked into Misaki's ears, making her blood run cold.

"Misaki-san…." The woman whispered gently, as her smooth bare arms wrapped around Misaki's warm skin.

"HA? Maria-sensei?"

Misaki leaped off the sofa as if it was on fire.

"Wh-what are you….Doing here?" She asked the pouting woman.

Maria giggled and helped Misaki up.

"I am here to warn you," She whispered, pulling her (Misaki) closer to her body. "But I guess it's too late for that…So I'd like to spend my time with you…"

Misaki fell flat onto the cold tiles again; but with extra weight onto her body.

"M-Maria-sensei! This isn't….Necessary!" She yelped, barely breathing as she (Maria) (tried to) pinned her onto the ground.

_All related to Usui….Are perverts. _Misaki muttered to herself as she gently pushed off her "sensei". It was evident that Maria wanted to be in the position for a while, but it was also obvious that she was no match for her.

"M-Maria-sensei….What were you here to warn me about?"

The blonde stood up and waved sadly at Misaki.

"I just wanted to—"

Misaki gripped her head as she fell into a spinning world again. She groaned as her stomach started reacting to something again; churning unusually and it felt as if it were trying to get out of Misaki's body.

_**Misaki! Oh how nice it is to talk to you again! So, how's Sakura? What about Manager? Who else? What about USUI? Is HE well?**_

She flinched at the words and felt her eyes get moist.

"Misaki-san? Are you oka—" Maria's last words were cut short.

"Leave her to me. I'm gonna take charge."

Misaki's stomach pain *lapsed as the door creaked.

"Misaki. I want to discuss something with you." Tora snickered.

She glared at him, her evil aura building up, but she was immediately taken by surprise when Tora started to laugh.

"Will you ever learn, you naïve girl? You don't know SO many things. Why won't you just listen to me? Maybe I'll teach you some facts right now."

He walked over to her and grabbed her right wrist. A loose tear slid down her cheek as she looked away from Tora.

"Number one," He whispered into Misaki's ear. "I know everything and you won't be able to hide _this _anymore."

He rubbed the other side of her wrist to reveal the tattoo/sign. She gasped and pulled it away.

"I saw it and you know it." He said, pushing her against the wall.

Misaki pushed his body away and shamefully stared at the floor. Her (somewhat short) high heels "twitched" and made her stumbled to the floor. Tears flew out of her eyes, making Tora chuckle. He kneeled down next to her, grabbing her cheeks in a tight grip and forcing her to face him.

"Number two, this sign, is my father's sign. It was for his curse and spell company." He sneered.

"A-and y-you are trying to prove what?" Misaki spat back, jerking away from his grip.

Tora smirked and his yellow eyes glinted as if he was an evil cat.

"That means that I am your stepbrother, you ignorant girl."

Misaki's hand started shaking and her eyes widened. She shook her head and balled her fists.

"And, Misaki-_chan_, your so called boyfriend never loved you." Tora whispered, touching her face gently.

"NO! He loves me! I know it! I just know it!" She cried, letting her tears out. Tora frowned and grabbed her arm.

"I need to discuss something with you. It's reall—" He was interrupted when the door to the room flew open.

"Misaki!"

She faced the doorway and stared in disbelief.

"Usui?"

The blonde ran towards her but was stopped by Tora.

"I believe we need to discuss something with her, don't you think, Usui-san?"

Guilt spread all over Usui's face as he glanced at Misaki. Tora smirked and did the same. On the other hand, Misaki was still in the middle of being surprised.

_Where did Usui come from? Why is he yelling out like he cares about me? Did Tora really mean it when he said I was his stepsister? That's impossible!_

"Misaki-san. I—I…" Usui started.

"Either of us is going to become Japan's new president. Since this moronic country cannot seem to pick the right person, they decided that the first man to find a beautiful, smart girl as their wife becomes the president. Both of us end up finding you." Tora stated.

"And we wanted to ask you who you want marry." Usui finished.

Misaki's voice was stuck in her throat and she was beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Misaki…." Usui whispered as he walked to her. Tora slipped out of the room silently.

"Get away from me, baka! Go away!" Misaki yelled out, her tears making dark splotches on her gown. "How could you? Why did you do that to me, you bastard? I thought…I thought I could trust you….I thought we could finally have a relationship!" Misaki shouted out at a blonde head.

The green shade of Usui's eyes sharpened and he was shocked. Misaki glared at him and she could barely breathe.

"You…You danced with another girl," She coughed and scratched the floor; she was running out of oxygen and her lungs wouldn't let her breathe.. "And you k-kissed her. YOU KISSED HER TAKUMI!"

Usui felt like he was just slapped. Not only was it the first time he heard her say his first name but she was accusing him for kissing another girl. Misaki gulped in air gratefully but was still crying.

"You don't understand; it wasn't me! I told you that I—"

She screamed and pounded her fists on the man's chest.

"No! No, no, no, no! I do understand! I saw you with her! You kissed her…." She sobbed. "And—and you knew I was there!"

"Misaki! You don't understand, I told you that I wasn't—"

"That you weren't going to separate from me? What? What can you tell ME? That you weren't going to cheat on me—"

She was interrupted by her sudden hiccups.

"I….I hate you! I'm never going to talk to you again!" With that, Misaki opened then slammed the door.

"Ayuzawa…."

Misaki ran blindly down the hallway, too ashamed to look at anyone coming her way. Unfortunately, she didn't see someone sling out their arm to catch her. She tried to scream but her voice came out muffled and she was dragged into a small bedroom.

"Misaki-san. One day I know you'll forgive me, but I guess your heart will take a long time to mend, am I right?" Tora said as he tied her hands together.

"About your conversation with Usui. Did it sound familiar?" He asked, touching her face with his soft hands.

Misaki looked away and closed her eyes. Then she met Tora's eyes with a glare. She freed her hands from the rope and pinned him down to the floor. She spat out the cloth that covered her mouth.

"You…I know you did something. What is it? Why am I your stepsister? What does this sign mean, and why is it on my arm?" She asked, leaving Tora silent.

Almost in a flash, the position completely reversed.

"Misaki-san, that stepsister fact is about to demolish." He sneered as he threw her onto the bed.

She tried getting up but Tora was too fast. She was pinned down yet again by Igarashi Tora.

"If tying you up didn't help, then this will. You don't want to marry me, so I won't let Usui have you. My stepfather is your father."

Misaki gasped and stopped trying to get out of the position.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Your father left you at a time when it is impossible to remember his face. He re-married a richer woman, my mother. He secretly had a black magic company, but I found out the secret. My stepfather put a curse on me. I would stop growing at this age and never die until I rule a country. No matter what I do, I have been living on and on, shamefully keeping this secret; watching my friends and family die," He whispered sadly. "And I…I have only ruled a simple school. It's stupid but I can't seem to get out of the curse. I've been constantly changing my attitudes every 20, 30, 40 years and yet, here I am, still ruling a _school._"

A tear fell onto Misaki's face and she widened her eyes.

_THE Igarashi Tora is crying?_

"So I have no choice….But to live on forever and continue this. However I can't take it to see my destined wife to be with someone else."

Misaki's face twisted in frustration; she couldn't keep up with all of the events Tora was describing.

"Destined wife?"

Tora sighed and lifted himself off her. He walked over to the door and locked it smoothly. He turned around and faced her with soft yellow eyes.

"You asked for it so I'll have to tell you." He whispered, seating himself beside her.

"I have been chasing you for years. But each time, it's either someone else gets you or something horrible happens to you on our wedding day. I change my appearance each time you die…So that it seems like I disappeared. I am ripped out of everyone's memory and I am forced to continue living alone everyday knowing that I'll have a different name each time you pass away. A different face and body. But this time, I met you so early. I was overjoyed when I saw your face, it was miracle."

Another tear collided with Misaki's pink skin.

"T-tora, I—I..Why am I always born over and over again?"

He smiled at her but he had sad eyes.

"You are my destined wife, and you'll be born over and over again, but with different parents. You'll always end up being Ayuzawa Misaki though. It's because your father, my stepfather, cursed you as well…A long time ago. The rule of having to get you as a wife before I ruled a country was applied, which made the job even more impossible." He stated; looking at the bed covers sadly. He made eye contact with a crimson faced Misaki and coughed.

"I promise I'll come back for you..." He whispered. He took a small bottle from his pocket and slipped a small amount of the liquid into his mouth, being careful not to drink it.

"Misaki, I…" He whispered, turning to face her and also making her blush even more.

Tora kissed her forehead and lightly touched her open lips. Misaki knew what he was going to do, but she was stuck in the moment. Tora leaned forward and kissed her. Her open lips allowed access to him so he explored her mouth. Misaki was panicking but her body refused to do anything but to enjoy the moment. He separated from her lips and hugged her.

"T-tora…I feel..Dizzy…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I'll come back. I'm sorry…" He said, tears trailing down his cheeks

"I love you Misaki," He whispered as her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead once again and headed out the door. What he didn't know was that the shining, small bottle with a special red liquid inside it had fallen out of his pocket and leaked onto the bed, making the scene seem like Misaki was murdered and that she coughed out a lot of blood.

*Not sure if used right

**DONE I AM VERY VERY INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LAAAATE UPDATE! It is exactly one month that I haven't updated! I'm really sorry! Yeah, yeah, and there is ToraXMisaki but I guarantee it, I'm gonna stick in TakuMisa near the end! T^T IF I ever get to the end…Okay then, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Chieko**


	8. Stupid Excuse sorry!

OH MY GAWD I'M SO FRIGGING SORRY!

I know, I know!

Please don't give up me! I swear…..The next chapter will come by Christmas vacation!

I'm just drowning in so much homework….And the thought of all the people who are waiting for my story to update is haunting me!

I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!

Ok, that's all.

~Misaki-chan-usui (AKA Chieko)


	9. Chapter 8

**Here it is…I know I let a lot of people down but let's get on with this. I already feel bad for not posting up something for 3 months…(T^T) Sorrrrrrry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to KWMS.**

Reminder: _Slanted words: Misaki's thoughts_

_**Slanted and Bold: The curse/spirit**_

Enjoy!

Usui let out a sigh of relief as he slips past one of Miyabigaoka's guards. He blends in with the shadows of the mysterious night and successfully enters the grand school. Meanwhile, a noisy shadow trudges toward him and collapses at his feet.

"Usui-senpai…You…Need…To slow…Down…" Kanou chokes out, sweat crawling down his pale skin.

Usui narrows his brilliant green eyes at him but brushes off at his pathetic partner's abilities.

"Misa-chan has to be around here." He murmurs as he sprints down an empty hallway. Kanou grudgingly stands up and follows him around the school, wondering whether or not they will find Misaki.

* * *

The cup of tea ungracefully breaks into tiny pieces and the tea splashes upon the floor. Miraculously, Tora manages to keep his cool.

"Misaki-san, you need to eat or at least drink something. You are looking awfully pale." Vice President Maki explains as he fetches one of the maids to clean up the mess.

"I don't wanna."

"You have to! Don't do this to me!" Tora states, balling his fists. His mask was beginning to crack.

Misaki rubs her red eyes and places her head on her skinny, pale arms.

"When I don't wanna, I won't." She grumbles as her ponytail comes loose, freeing unbearably thin strands of dull, black hair.

"Please, we need you to—"

Before Maki could produce another sound Misaki explodes.

"I don't want to! And no one will be able to make me eat, drink, sleep, or whatever! Leave me alone!" She cries out. "And anyway, you are the people who made me this way."

Tora pounds onto his desk twice in attempt to calm his nerves. Maki dismisses the maid and orders her to bring in a bowl of soup.

"Maki, should we really try to meet _him_?" Tora asks.

The vice president nervously glances at an unconscious Misaki and reluctantly nods.

"There is nothing else we can do."

* * *

Kanou silently cheers as he sees a maid approach the ajar door he was staring intensely at. He turns around in excitement and forgets to whisper.

"Usui-san! Look! We can ask her where Misaki-san is and—" Usui muffled the few words Kanou managed to speak. He already saw the young lady enter the room and he had no doubt that Misaki was in there.

"Don't screw up. We're very near to out goal."

Kanou looks at Usui just to meet an icy glare from green, intimidating eyes. He leans back on the wall for further support.

"H-hai…(Yes)" He whispers, clearly shaken by Usui' mysterious attitude.

The maid's shadow appears and she shuts the door.

"Poor Misa-chan…" She sighs and lets her hair down.

Usui shoves Kanou towards her and he (Kanou) bumps into the maid.

"Ano (Um)… Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Kanou's face produces a brilliant shade of crimson and his knees looked like they would buckle down anytime soon.

"A-ah…I—I was sent here with a friend to practice…Being a…A..A guard?"

The maid cocks her head in confusion but smiles.

"Um, well Tora-senpai is in this room right now…" Her voice trails off and points at the closed door.

Kanou bows and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Arigatou!" He utters, still blushing like an idiot.

"Think nothing of it sir. Welcome to Miyabigaoka."

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, he let his knees buckle. He felt a soft pat on the back and electric shivers are immediately sent up his spine.

Discontented and taunting eyes meet his spooked out, purple eyes.

"U-usui-san! D-don't do that…It's f-freaky. And when you get pushed into a pretty girl like her, try not to blush."

Usui smirks and backs up. "I make the girls blush. Not the other way around."

"Ah!"

Usui straightens his posture and falls silent.

"Misa-chan…" He murmurs then turns the other way.

"Oi! Misaki is in this room!" Kanou hisses as he waves his arms.

He shoots Kanou another look and orders him to follow him.

"Why does Usui give me so many looks?" Kanou sighs.

* * *

"Ah!" Misaki cries out as she was thrown off her chair.

"It has started. I'm not watching so take control of everything okay Maki?" Tora grumbles as he massages his temples. "Try not to hurt her, father."

Misaki grips her head and a black spirit floats out of her mouth. Her eyes widen and she nearly faints on spot.

"So this is Ms. Full-of-herself-and-do-everything-on-my-own. How are you?" The spirit forms into an aged man. He scratches his chin and starts cackling again.

"I forgot to tell you something son!" He announces as if the news was funny. "She's the new spirit taker!"

Misaki gasps and Tora turns around sharply.

"Y-you…That's a lie! Tell me that's a lie! You promised—"

Misaki's stepfather glares at him then smirks.

"Never," He says as he walks towards Tora, "Trust a promise from an evil magic user."

A crooked smile appears on his face as he smugly turns to Misaki.

"As for you, my fair _daughter_, we've got a lot to discuss."

**I'M SORRY! I KNOW IT SUCKED OKAY? I'm sorry, I just LITERALLY ran out of time during the break. Dang it. I'm sorry to all the people who have been waiting. I'M SORRY! Thanks for all your reviews! (Oh and please review again if you don't mind ;) ) Sorry for the long wait; AGAIN!**

**~Misaki-chan-usui (Chieko)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I died momentarily. Actually, momentarily won't cover how long I've been gone so I'm not going to bother explaining everything. Enjoy the chapter and thank you very much for waiting! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KWMS.

**Warning: A **few cuss words…*bows* I deeply apologize to those who are offended by bad language. It was for the story and story use only! Thanks again!** (Might be OOC characters) * **Characters that are underlined are made up by me. They do not appear in the actual story.

"Who the hell are you?" Misaki hisses, suspiciously squinting at the aged man's face. On the other hand, the man looked hurt.

"But _Misa-chan_, I'm your father!" He replies, pouting. His lips break out into a mocking smirk. "But who knew my daughter would be such a bitch?"

Her eye twitches and she grits her teeth to keep from exploding.

"I swear old man, if you come any closer to me, I'll beat the living crap out of you and—"

"_Misaki-chan_," Her father says slowly. "I've been inside you. What's the difference if I take a few steps closer?" He chuckles and rubs his forehead.

"Who knew my daughter would end up being so stupid, even after I did all that to her…" His voice trails off as he waves his hand in dismissal and exits the room. Tora gawks at his stepfather's attitude.

_Is that what happens to magic users who turn into spirits for too long?_ He questions himself.

* * *

Kanou shuts his eyes and squeezes shut his sweaty palm as he hears Tora's faint voice.

"Oi, Kanou-kun, keep it together, I'm right here." Usui murmurs, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kanou shivers and breathes out for the umpteenth time.

"You ready now, Kanou-kun?" Usui whispers.

"Hai."

"You sure, Kanou-kun?"

"Y-yes, Usui-san."

"You're not gonna let me down right, Kanou-kun?"

A nerve snaps in Kanou's head. "Would you please stop saying Kanou-kun after every freaking sentence?" He growls, glaring at the blonde.

Usui puts his hands up in defense. "I was only checking…"

Determined violet eyes flash at the playful emerald set of eyes. Kanou pushes past Usui and enters the room.

* * *

"Seriously…" Tora grumbles, rubbing his temples. "My gawd, what happened to him?"

Maki awkwardly tries to reassure the president, only to be scolded and told that it wasn't making him feel better. Tora glances at Misaki, sprawled on the couch, snoring heavily.

"Throw a blanket over that idiot over there. She might get sick." He mutters.

Maki bows and quickly runs out to complete the errand.

* * *

Maki took a few steps out the room, saw a shadow, and then fell unconscious to the floor. Kanou drags him into a closet and steals a set of keys. After hiding Maki under a pile of rags and towels, he quietly cheers.

"Hm, I wonder if this will get me to the locker room…" He grins. "Usui-san will be so happy and I'll—"

Loud footsteps interrupt his cries of happiness.

_It's no way that's Usui…He wouldn't be walking in such a loud manner._

A man hums as he enters the closet and flicks the light switch on. "These dang hallways have to always be so dark when it's at night…" He abruptly stops talking as he lays his eyes on Kanou. "Uh…"

Meanwhile, Kanou stares in disbelief.

"Usui? What are you doing? We're not here to cosplay as some butler! Take that wig off! Weren't we here to save Misaki?"

The young men stare at each other in confusion.

"Ah, yes…I am mistaken. I should be helping you get Misaki-san, right?"

Kanou grits his teeth in irritation. _What the heck? Why is he saying Misaki-san instead of Misa-chan…?And after I gather up the courage to do this…He plays around still?_

"Really, Usui, quit it. We have to do this quickly as possible, right?"

"Right. Now hand me those keys…Uh…And come with me please."

They both walk down the dim hallways, the moon shining brightly on the high-quality carpet they were walking on. A wave of jealously washes over Kanou.

_Why do they have carpets on something people walk on everyday?_

They reach Tora's office and before "Usui" could grab the handle, Kanou stops him.

"Who are you?" Kanou asks, wiping his palms on his pants. "You're not Usui are you?"

The man chuckles in return and shrugs. "I've got everything under control…Now come with me. This is the best way to save Misaki."

Kanou steps back. "You're not Usui."

He (the man) frowns a little and finally grabs Kanou's arm. "Well, since I cannot fool you anymore, I still have to do this. I'm sorry…" He whispers.

He swings open the door and shoves Kanou in. "N-no!" Kanou cries out, stumbling in front of Tora.

"Who the heck are you, roaming around this school, at this time?" Tora asks, anger building up.

_Kanou, think…Think of an excuse! _

"I w-was here to practice b-being a guard…Or to b-become one." He stutters, shutting his eyes in the process. "B-but I got lost and ended up in a stupid closet…"

Gold eyes flash terrifyingly at the younger man. "A guard?"

"H-hai…" Kanou mumbles, blushing to his best of ability so that it looked more convincing. He prays that Misaki, who was lying on the couch, wouldn't wake up and recognize him. "I'm very sorry to trouble you, sir!" He cries out.

"Oi, Gerrard, did you see him do anything suspicious?"

Instantly, Gerrard's hands ball into fists.

Kanou's head droops in defeat. _It's over now…_

"I—"

A maid walks in and smiles.

"There you are! I've been looking for you! Weren't you here to practice being a guard? I have found your other friend already. Shall I take you to the head guard? Maybe he'll allow you to become one and he'll train you." She announces.

Tora raises his eyebrows and the maid immediately bows down. "I'm absolutely sorry sir! I didn't mean to interrupt your…Conversation." She murmurs, glancing down at Kanou who was kneeling down on the floor.

"It's okay, Miriko. Go and take him to Otoko-san now."

The two exit the room and Tora turns to Gerrard.

"You were going to say something?" Tora asks, closing his eyes. Gerrard casts his looks on the floor and shamefully begins to tell the information.

* * *

Silently gliding from hall to hall, Usui couldn't admit he was lost. _Shoot. Where did Kanou disappear off to?_

He had also lost the maid that he sent to Tora's office. He figured if Kanou disappeared, he was most likely caught and in there.

"D-do I need any records?" A faint voice asks.

"No! Of course not, Kanou-kun!" A female voice cheerfully replies.

_Jackpot~_

"Oi, Miriko-chan! Sorry, I had to use the bathroom." Usui says, stepping in front of her.

"Oh! Gordon-san…I've found your friend!"

Kanou's frightened but relieved eyes give him a look. _Does Kanou know something?_

"Miriko-chan, I have to give this little pipsqueak a pep talk so…Will you excuse us?"

She smiles and bows. "Absolutely!" She glances around. "Oh dear! I forgot to clean this closet right—"

"N-no! No, Miriko-san! I-I…" Kanou stutters, blocking her way.

Usui pats Miriko's shoulder. "That's where we planned to talk…"

"Oh!" She cries out, giggling afterwards. "Of course. I'll be waiting here, a few feet away to give Kanou-kun some privacy for his pep talk! Don't worry Kanou-kun, I'm sure you'll do fine. Otoko-sama is a very kind man. Just don't get on his bad side."

Kanou hides his embarrassed face and dashes inside the closet.

The door shuts and Usui crosses his arms, expecting the younger man to speak.

"A-ah, Usui-san…" He mumbles, wringing his hands. "To be honest…" His arms suddenly smack against his sides as he bows down. "Honto gomenasai!" (* Really Sorry) He shuts his eyes and still stays in his bowing position.

"Usui-san! I-I'm…I'm sorry I let you down sir! I'm really sorry!" He shouts, guilt stabbing his heart.

Usui smiles and shakes his head. _This guy is dedicated and loyal._

"Stand up, Kanou."

Kanou looks up and meets a look on Usui's face that he has never seen before. An expression…With emotion towards him. _Other than mocking me. _Kanou reminds himself.

Usui ruffles his hair and gives him a thumbs up. "You never did let me down, Kanou-kun."

Kanou grins. "Hai."

**End! ****Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time. Short chapter…I wanted to update really bad. I was feeling guilty. I'm still thinking about the plot…But everything is going slowly but smoothly. Lol! **I noticed that in my previous chapters, there were various errors. If you see and error, **feel free to tell me about it** and I'll decide whether or not to change it. ;) Thanks!

~Misaki-chan-usui (Chieko)


End file.
